A Pirate Stole My Heart
by Emma Sparrow
Summary: *WARNING:ADULT SCENE RATING MA* Sparrabeth. Jack and Elizabeth are re-united during Will's absence on The Dutchman. Elizabeth has become lonely, and realises it is Jack that shes loved all along. My first try at smut so please be nice. Please review...


AUTHOR NOTE: WARNING: CONTAINS ADULT SCENES, SUITABLE ONLY FOR MATURE READERS

**A Pirate Stole My Heart**

Elizabeth Turner wiped down the table in front of her, drifting away into her own thoughts, the noise from all around her started to fade as if some powerful force had lowered the volume.

Her job at the Eagles Eye Tavern, had become tiresome and tedious. As for the pay, it was terrible, but since Will had been gone fulfilling his duties aboard The Dutchman, it was up to her to put food on the table for her and their son. It wasn't as if Will's job paid at all, and anyway, it would be another seven years until he would return to her for his one day on land, for the first time since he went away. She accepted that she would just have to do as best as she could for herself and baby Tyler, although she knew in her heart that they couldn't keep surviving in this basic way forever. Their future was hanging in the balance, and it was frustrating not being able to do anything about it.

The owner of the tavern had fortunately got accommodation upstairs. It was under the agreement that if Elizabeth and Tyler moved in, she would have to work extra hours. It was the only way that she had been able to find them a place to live, so in desperation, she had to take it. There was just no other choice.

It wasn't just the money that was a problem. She felt so alone. Alot of people came into the tavern everyday, but even when it was crowded in there, just like this night, it was as if nobody noticed her for who she really was inside, a woman screaming out for more. She had only made one friend since her say here, another young mother called Maggie, who had been kind enough to look after Tyler, whilst she was at work, tonight being no exception. She felt bad having to leave her son with someone else so much and so often, but it was the only way to manage her situation.

Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted as the door flew open. It was raining hard outside, and the wind was howling. A gust blew in, making her long blonde hair fly around her pale face. She watched as two drunk men staggered in, finding herself hoping that they would be the last, as it was getting very late now. All of a sudden, a third man came in from the rain, silhouetted against the darkness behind him. There to her surprise, in the doorway stood the very familiar Captain Jack Sparrow. She gasped and smiled a smile that she hadn't wore for a very long time. Without even thinking, she ran over to him and threw her arms tightly around his neck. She held him like this for a few moments before pulling away slightly, and taking a good look at him.

"Elizabeth." he said softly as he smiled back at her.

"Jack! I never thought that I would see you again." said Elizabeth happily.

"You know me love, I'm like a bad penny, I always turn up." he joked.

Elizabeth's smile stayed constant. She couldn't believe that he was actually here. She had never really had the chance to tell him just what he had meant to her the last time she had seen him. Although she had ended up marrying Will, she had never really been able to forget the kiss that had happened between her and Jack, although the circumstances at the time had meant that she didn't have a choice, but to trick him so that the Kraken could take him, so that the rest of them would be able to make a safe getaway. The truth is, from the first moment she had met him, she had wanted an excuse, any excuse to have even the slightest amount of physical contact, and when finally, she got to kiss him, it was more heavenly then she had even been able to imagine.

"So how is everything?" asked Jack as they walked over to some chairs in the corner and sat down.

"Well, it's difficult, working and looking after Tyler..."

"Tyler?" Jack interrupted.

"Oh of course, you wouldn't know. Tyler is my son. A...little someone that Will left behind to keep me company whilst hes away." Elizabeth replied.

"A mum now eh?! Many happy returns. You must be very proud, as will be William no doubt." said Jack, looking both happy for her, but somewhat down at the same time.

"Elizabeth's smile faded too. She _was_ proud of her son, but felt ashamed of what she herself had become.

"What's wrong love?" asked Jack looking concerned. He stared deeply into her eyes and took one of her hands in his, and held it to comfort her.

"Its just that..." she began, "things really didn't work out like I thought they would, or wanted them to. Its all just a big mess Jack. I thought I would be so happy married to Will."

"Its not easy I imagine, being wed to a man who you can't see for ten years at a time. One would get rather lonesome." said Jack.

"I'm glad that your here Jack. I've missed you." she said before she could even think about the words coming out of her mouth.

Jack looked slightly taken aback, as she pulled her hand free and went over to one of the tavern's serving girls and began talking to her, explaining that an old friend had turned up unexpectedly, and she would be away from her work for a while, but would take it as her break.

"You go ahead Lizzie!" said Missy, a plump brunette girl. With that, Elizabeth went behind the bar. Jack watched her intently as she grabbed a large green bottle, and made her way back over to him.

"Care for some rum?" laughed Elizabeth as she sat next to him again. But the laughter turned into sobs, she sank her face into his shoulder as the tears fell uncontrollably.

"Elizabeth? Its okay love." Jack said softly, and quite surprised to see her this upset. He put his arms around her, pulling her tighter to him. She felt safe in his strong arms. She felt as though she could stay there forever.

"Is there somewhere else that we could go and talk?" asked Jack, noticing a few people glancing at them, instead of minding their own business.

"Y..yes. I live upstairs." she sniffed. "Tyler isn't there. Hes at a friends house.

They made their way through the bar to the door. Jack gripped tightly to Elizabeth's hand, and the rum bottle.

To get upstairs, they first had to go outside, and around the back where there was a staircase in a small courtyard. The rain was still coming down hard as they stepped out into it, becoming immediately drenched, although Jack was still very damp from being out in it before.

They ran to and up the staircase and through the door at the top. Their clothes dripping puddles onto the wooden floorboards as they got inside. Elizabeth set down the bottle of rum on a small side table. Jack couldn't help but notice the way in which her little white wet cotton dress hugged every shapely inch of her body, and highlighted her beautiful breasts, as her now heavy hair drooped over her face and shoulders, sticking to her.

She bent over to light some logs on the fireplace, Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. The material gripped to her bottom seductively. Her delicate feet left wet marks on a white rug that was set before the fireplace. He suddenly realised just how much he had missed her too.

Elizabeth was having trouble getting the fire to burn, so Jack joined her and started to try and get it going himself. A few moments later, the fire roared into action in front of them, crackling loudly in its orange, yellow and red glow. It cast shadows dancing on the walls around them.

Thankyou Jack." said Elizabeth gratefully, then noticing that he was busy eying her body up and down, finally his eyes met her's again.

A sudden urge fought over them and won, as Jack quickly pulled her toward himself, their lips meeting with urgency and passion. He kissed her like she had never been kissed before, lips tingling, and tongues entwined.

Jack gently laid her onto the rug as he allowed himself to explore further, kissing her neck and working his way downwards. He gently brought his hands up to her breasts, and with one quick action, tore her dress open down the middle, exposing the milky white treasures beneath. He worked his tongue over the fragile skin and nipple of the right one whilst caressing the other with his hand, causing her to gasp with pleasure.

Elizabeth could feel his hardening manhood against her, longing to be free of the trousers which were unfairly containing it. She reached her hands down to undo every belt and button that was in the way, tugging desperately to get him out. At last, it was done, and she took him into her hand and stimulated him. Jack started to moan sweetly, as he put a finger inside her to return the favour. 

Elizabeth gasped as the sensations took over her. His lips met her's once more with an uncontrollable hunger, as he gently parted her legs, and mounted her. She let out a cry of joy as he filled her, and began moving in and out, sending intense tingling through her. She found herself digging her fingers into his firmly toned back, as he brought her to a climax. She screamed with ecstasy, Jack himself also reaching his peak, and groaning loudly.

Afterwards, they held each others, collapsed naked bodies, sweat pouring off both of them, shaking with exhaustion, panting, and looking longingly into each others eyes.

"I love you Jack." said Elizabeth smiling .

"I love you too Elizabeth." he said softly.

"Please take me away with you. Please don't leave me again. I will do anything to be with you forever." she said sweetly.

"I know you would love. And so would I. But...what about Will? Would you really leave him for me?" asked Jack looking concerned.

"I could never feel for him, the way I feel about you." she replied. A moment of silence fell between them, but that was alright, they could each tell how the other felt without words.

"Then we leave tomorrow." said Jack, his face beaming, "The three of us." Elizabeth couldn't have wished for more, not only did he love her, but he accepted Tyler aswell.

The couple slept wrapped in each others arms, safe and sound. The glow from the fire, began to fade as it went out, the shadow of their bodies on the wall disappearing with it, as the night passed and a new day was born.

In the morning, Jack and Elizabeth collected Tyler from her friend's house, and packed a few small things to take away with them. Before leaving the tavern for good, Elizabeth quickly wrote a note on a blank piece of paper. After folding it, she gave it to Missy.

"One day, a man named Will Turner will come looking for me," Elizabeth explained to her,"I was wondering if you could save this, and give it to him if you ever see him here."

"Yes of course." obliged Missy.

"Thankyou said Elizabeth, as she walked off to join Jack and Tyler, who were waiting for her. And they started on their way.

Missy stood and watched them walk off into the distance towards the harbour, and once they were out of sight, she opened up the note and read it.

_Dearest Will,_

_I am sorry, but I can no longer live like this. I need someone who can be here for me all of the time, and not just once every ten years. I have fallen in love with somebody else, somebody I can no longer keep myself from... a pirate who stole my heart._

_Elizabeth_


End file.
